Emilene Playlist
Just A Dream - Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie (Emilene) #'Lights' - Ellie Goulding (Emily) #'Francis' - Coeur de Pirate (Emilene) #'Fun' - Troye Sivan (Emilene) #'Not Afraid' - Eminem (Marléne) #'So Cold' - Ben Cocks (Emilene) #'Ich Brauch 'n Wildes Ding' - Culcha Candela (Emilene) #'Heavy In Your Arms' - Florence And The Machine (Emilene) #'Fever' - Adam Lambert (Emilene) #'Somethin' Stupid' - Nicole Kidman and Robbie Williams (Emily) #'Cough Syrup' - Young the Giant (Emilene) #'You Belong With Me' - Taylor Swift (Emily) #'Chasing Cars' - Snow Patrol (Emily) #'Animal' - Neon Trees (Emilene) #'Demons' - Imagine Dragons (Marlene) #'Battle Cry' - Imagine Dragons (Emily) #'Let It Go' - Idina Menzel (Emily) #'Yellow' - Coldplay (Emilene) #'Angel With A Shotgun' - The Cab (Emilene) #'Truly Madly Deeply' - One Direction (Marley to Emily) #'Never Let Me Go' - Florence and The Machine (Emily) # Intoxicated - The Cab (Emily to Marley) #'See You In My Dreams' - (Emily) #'I Will Not Bow' - King of Bass (Non-Romantic Emilene) #'What I like about you' - 5sos (Emilene) #'American Idiot' - Green Day (Emilene) #'Fix You' - Coldplay (Emilene) #'Bo$$' - Fifth Harmony (I see this as Marley...?) #'Problem' - Ariana Grande (Emily) #'DNA' - Little Mix (Emily) #'Deja vu' - 30H3 (Emilene, AU) #'Thousand Years' - Christina Perri (Emilene) #'Party Rock Anthem' - LMFAO (Marlene High School AU) #'Run Boy Run' - Woodkid (Emilene) #'Shake It Out' - Florence and The Machine (Emily) #'Stand Up' - The Cab (Emily) #'Young Blood' - Bea Miller (Emilene) #'Love Me Like You Do' - Ellie Goulding (Sorry, but Emily. c:) #'The Beauty and The Tragedy' - Trading Yesterday (Far more Emily's view than that. She's not that dependent really.) #'Million Dollar Man' - Lana Del Rey (Emily to Marley) #'Lights' - The Cab (Emily) #'Say You Like Me' - We The Kings (Marlene to Emily) #'Sing Happy' - Kate Mara (Emily) #'Centuries' - Fall Out Boy (Emily, Love Mythology? AU) #'Dance, Dance' - Fall Out Boy (High School AU) #'24' - Jem (Emily, The Mansion) #'Set Me On Fire' - Bella Ferraro (Emilene) #'Nobody's Hero' - Black Veil Brides (Emily, Love Mythology AU) #'Shattered' - Trading Yesterday (Emily's Berlin) #'Stay The Night' - Hayley Williams (High School AU) #'Jungle '- Emma Louise (Emilene) #'Dead Hearts '- Stars (Emilene) #'Rather Be '- Clean Bandit (Emily) #'Treacherous' - Taylor Swift (Emilene) #'I'll Kill Her' - Soko (Kyarah/Emily/Marlene) #'I Surrender' - Digital Daggers (Emily) #'Give Me Back My Hometown' - Eric Church (Emily) #'Midnight' - Coldplay (Emilene) #'Clocks' - Coldplay (Emily) #'Where Butterflies Never Die' - Broken Iris (Emily) #'Breezeblocks' - Alt J (Kyarah/Emily/Marlene) #'Never Had' - Oscar Isaac (Emilene) #'Mine Again' - Black Lab (Emilene) #'Who We Are' - Imagine Dragons (Emilene) #'Little Talks' - Of Monsters and Men (Emilene) #'Bleeding Out' - Imagine Dragons (Emilene) #'Untitled' - Simple Plan (Emily) #'Jet Lagged' - Simple Plan (Emilene) #'I Just Wanna Run '- The Downtown Fiction (Emily) #'All About Him' - Auburn (Emilene) #'Speeding Cars' - Imogen Heap (Emilene) #'A Light That Never Comes' - Linkin Park (Emilene) #'This Is War' - 50 Seconds To Mars (Emilene) #'Drive By' - Train (Emily to Marlene) #'Illuminated' - Hurts (Emily) #'Pardon Me' - He Is We (Emily) #'In The End' - Linkin Park (Emilene) #'Numb' - Linkin Park (Emily) #'Castle of Glass' - Linkin Park (Emily) #'Castle Walls' - T.I (Emily) #'Say Something' - A Great Big World (Emilene) #'Love Life' - He Is We (High School AU) #'True Love' - P!nk (High School AU) #'Sk8er Boi' - Avril Lavigne (High School Triangle) #'Dance, Dance' - Fall Out Boy (Emilene) #'Dare I Say' - Alexander Rybak (Emilene) #'Satellite' - Lena (Emilene) #'Mr. Arrow Key' - Lena (Emily) #'Taken By A Stranger' - Lena (Kyarah/Emily/Marlene) #'Euphoria' - Loreen (Emilene) #'Love is Blind' - Donny Montell (Marley to Emily) #'Fairytale'- Alexander Rybak (Emily) #'My Demons' - Starset (Emily) #'Oh No!' - Marina and The Diamonds (High School Marlene) #'Carmen' - Lana Del Rey (High School Emilene) #'La La La' - The Cab (High School Emilene) #'What A Man' - Lena (Emilene) #'Traffic Lights' - Lena (Emilene) #'Diet Mountain Dew' - Lana Del Rey (Emilene) #'Rock Me' - 1D (Emilene) #'A Monster Like Me' - Morland and Debrah Scarlett (Emily to Marley) #'Heroes' - Mans Zelmerlow (Marley) #'Rhythm Inside' - Loic Nottet (Emily) #'See You Again' - Charlie Puth + Wiz Khalifa #'Drag Me Down' - One Direction (Emilene) Category:Emilene